


Lived a Life in Flames

by Snowfilly1



Series: Make the Yuletide Gay 2020 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crowley Created the Stars (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Fall (Good Omens), Getting Together, M/M, Make the Yuletide Gay Challenge (Good Omens), Poetry, Scene: Church in London 1941 (Good Omens), Scene: The Bookshop Fire (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1/pseuds/Snowfilly1
Summary: He has felt out his life in flames.A poem looking at Crowley's relationship with fire through the ages, written for the 'firelight' prompt.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Make the Yuletide Gay 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032006
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Make the Yuletide Gay 2020





	Lived a Life in Flames

**Author's Note:**

> CW For fire. 
> 
> Apologies to Eliot for swiping and altering his line from 'The Love Song of J Alfred Prufock'

He has lived a life in flame:  
red  
rendering, reaching, reshaping, ruin

Stars that burn in space  
flames ice hot around his hands  
before hands had a shape. 

Flames as he fell  
and London burning  
and London bombed. 

A spark, finger to finger  
over a briefcase  
(he built stars in space;   
he forges the rest of his life  
in cheap leather, books,   
a battered clasp)

Not hellfire, in not-his-home,  
Hellfire on not-his-body.   
It burns the whole of him,   
the emptiness of his heart.

He has felt out his life in flames;  
An epilogue. Here:

Shadows soot black on skin,  
logs crackling, laughter,  
hands sculpt hair back,   
fingers shaping clothes away  
and flames in a grate,   
kiss warm. 

Kisses like fire.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written poetry in years. Any comments and concrit welcome.


End file.
